Minecraft Daycare (2016)
Minecraft Daycare is a Minecraft roleplay series released by the UnspeakableGaming channel in 2016 and by the Moosecraft channel in 2017. The series is considered UnspeakableGaming and George D. Millar's biggest and best series and when the series was originally cancelled in 2016, fans urged them to make more episodes until Millar rebooted the series in 2017. Series overview Season 1 The series stars them as two mischievous and uncontrollable babies who attend a daycare in their city while their parents (or any other guardians) are away. When they arrive at the daycare, however, the babies immediately begin to wreak havoc in the daycare, which triggers their teacher mad, and usually ends with the destruction of the daycare building. Episodes * #1: Baby Blows Up Teacher! - 13 May 2016 * #2: Escaping Daycare Prison! - 15 May 2016 * #3: FNaF Animatronics Takeover! - 22 May 2016 * #4: Baby Hide and Seek! - 27 May 2016 * #7: Zoo Field Trip! - 5 June 2016 * #25: Chef Unspeakable! - 11 August 2016 * #28: Sausage Party!? - 18 August 2016 * #35: Bankrupt! - 11 September 2016 [ TBA ] Characters Babies * UnspeakableGaming as Baby Nathan * George D. Millar as Baby Moose School staff * Jordan Antle as the teacher Relatives * Elan (FavreMySabre) as Baby Nathan and Moose's father * Jaybull as Baby Nathan and Moose's uncle Other characters * Steve is the babies' guide at the zoo. He is mainly portrayed by George D. Millar in a crude Australian accent. At the end of the episode Steve detonates an atomic bomb after his zoo is destroyed by the babies. He is obviously a parody of Steve Irwin. He appeared in episode #7. ** Carlos is a silent crocodile owned by Steve as a pet. He is passive towards the babies and does not attack them. He appeared in episode #7. * Tanisha is Baby Moose's secret girlfriend. The babies use her to prank the teacher as revenge. She appeared in episode #25. * Joe is a customer at the babies' restaurant. Baby Nathan claims Joe passed out from eating their honey while Baby Moose claims that he is in fact dead. He appeared in episode #25. * CrispyChicken is a massive chicken that was allowed to live in a corner of the babies restaurant. He later was set on fire and had to be freed by Baby Nathan, who was very protective of the creature. He appeared in episode #25. * Jeff is a customer at the babies' restarant. He has derpy eyes, not unlike Baby Nathan's, and is drinking milk. The teacher considered buying and eating him. Although he appeared in episode #25, it is possible he is the same person as the teacher from season 2. * Derp is a slime that has been programmed to lay sideways. He jumps exceptionally high. He appeared in episode #25. * The sausages were malicious living sausages that attacked the daycare in episode #28. ** Jeff is a sausage-link child eaten and then regurgitated by Baby Moose. His consumption led to the sausages attacking the babies and teacher. Reception [ TBA ] Season 2 [ TBA ] Season 3 [ TBA ] Production [ TBA ] The series ended that same year in 2016 after UnspeakableGaming and George D. Millar came to the conclusion that the series would quickly become boring for their viewers. This was evidently incorrect and fans of the series would continuously find more ways to ask the creators to make more episodes. In late 2017, Moose relaunched the series in the MooseRoleplays channel by himself and several fans became very happy for the roleplay's reboot. Category:Minecraft Daycare Category:2016 series debut Category:2016 series ending Category:UnspeakableGaming series Category:MooseCraft series Category:YouTube series Category:George D. Millar series __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:2010s Amercian series Category:2010s comedy series Category:2010s Minecraft roleplay series Category:2010s series debuts Category:2010s series endings Category:Minecraft series Category:Wiki/Franchises Category:Wiki/Minecraft Daycare